


Young Gods

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Poly Negotiations, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Poor Qrow can't catch a break, Raven Branwen has feelings she just doesn't want you to know about them, Rough Sex, Summer Rose is smol but she will fuck you up, Taiyang Xiao Long: actual puppy, Team STRQ - Freeform, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Written before V4, barriers are important, please have safer sex than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Summer is fed up with Taiyang and Raven traumatizing her and Qrow by having loud sex at all hours, so she decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just an excuse to write something in a different style than my usual.

Summer figures she should have seen this coming.

She talked them both through figuring out their feelings, after all. Raven curled on the bed across from her, the two of them lying opposite like a pair of quotation marks, the other girl releasing fears into the darkness like a holy confession. Tai running his hands through his sun-yellow hair until golden wisps coated his fingers, nervously babbling out little insights and secret hopes. Summer coaxing out truths, freely giving supportive smiles and firm nudges. All the while she hid that she wanted them both for herself, wanted to taste Tai's freckles and swallow down Raven's pleasure. That she wanted to wake up pressed between them, sneak out of bed and make everyone breakfast: fry blood sausages and eggs over easy, then set out the terrible imported coffee that Raven needed to wake up and the little banana muffins that Tai ate by the handful if you let him.

Listening to this is what she gets for being their wingman. She and Qrow sit in the cramped kitchen of the little house Ozpin found for them, Raven and Taiyang upstairs. In their bedroom. Making quite a bit of noise.

She doesn't blame them. They've all been stuck in this house for three days while Ozpin hunts down the information they need to continue their investigation, and well, they did just figure out their relationship. Summer watched enough new relationships back at Beacon, and before that at Signal, to know how that goes. She wouldn't know, but she doesn't blame them. If she had someone to pass the time with... but she doesn't. She just has Qrow, who will always have her back, but always gets twitchy when they're stuck in one place too long. STRQ is close, but the two of them have the weakest connection out of the team, and they both know it.

"Wanna go chop more wood?" Qrow asks half-heartedly. The cabin has enough to last through whenever Ozpin gets back to them, but they're a few days away from the nearest town, and this is day two of Raven and Tai locking themselves upstairs.

_"Raven."_ Comes Tai's rumble from upstairs.

Summer squeezes her thighs together, her fingers tightening on her coffee cup. She would gladly stop listening if she could, because she feels like a pervert for getting off on her friends having sex. If there were anywhere else to go, she would have gone after the first time Raven and Taiyang went at it, let alone the fourth, which is the time they're on, by her reckoning. Not that she's counting.

(And okay, so. If they're going to wake her up in the small hours of the night, they can accept that she touched herself to the rhythm of the headboard shaking against the wall. She sucked her fingers clean, eyes closed, and wondered if she should regret it.)

She tucks the corner of her mouth in, studying the dark smudge of facial hair over Qrow's chin while she thinks. On one hand, she - _unfortunately_ \- knows what Taiyang sounds like when he orgasms, so they're probably done for a while. Maybe they'll come down and be social. They've already run through all the movies and shows on their respective scrolls, but Summer knows she and Raven have a few books they haven't gone through yet. Maybe they can--

_"Tai!"_ Raven, higher-pitched than Summer had heard her get before last night.

(Now, she knows what Raven sounds like when she orgasms, too.)

Summer takes a deep breath, rolling her jaw. Not done, then. Qrow groans, slumping down so the side of his head hits the table. Their cups rattle, and he slides a hand over his exposed ear. As if that will help.

Lifting her chin, Summer delivers an ultimatum: "One more sound, Qrow. One more, and I'm going up there."

He turns to give her a despondent look. He's the closest thing she has to a sibling, and she can't imagine listening to him having this much sex. "Summer. Kill me."

She opens her mouth. Before she can say anything, they both hear the scraping of the bed moving across the floor. Once, twice, and then it settles into a rhythm.

"Well," Summer says, standing, "you should probably go cut that wood."

Qrow sits up, staring at her with his mouth half-open. The grain of the wood made a faint impression in his cheek, and he looks so much younger with his messy hair and rumpled clothes. "Why?"

Summer pulls her cloak off of her shoulders, settling it on the chair. She had a half-hearted idea about going for a run, earlier, but that won't be happening now.

"Because one way or another, it's going to get a lot louder in here in a second," Summer says cheerfully, feeling a manic kind of energy buzz through her veins.

His jaw drops the rest of the way, his hands coming up to rest flat on the table. She bites down a laugh. He whimpers. "Summer."

She sends him a sunny smile, turning on her heel.

"Summer, wait-- Summer!" She hears his chair scrape across the floor. "Summer Rose, if I have to listen to both you and Tai bang my sister I swear to God--"

"Better go cut that wood, then!" She tosses him a wave over her shoulder, and walks upstairs.

For all her bravado, she doesn't really think it will end that way. She figures if she says something, they'll pipe down for today, and she and Qrow can cry to Ozpin tomorrow if he still doesn't have anything for them then. Problem solved, hopefully.

She can hear two sets of heavy breathing from the other side of the door, mixed with the bed creaking, and has to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep her head clear. She takes a deep breath, and bangs the side of her hand against the wood.

The creaking stops. A pause, then Taiyang calls, "Yeah?"

"It's me," Summer replies, fighting to keep her voice level. It wants to dip lower, show how she really feels about being able to hear her teammates having sex, but Summer won't allow it.

Rustling on the other side, some shifting. She doesn't imagine what's going on, as tempting as it is, instead counting backwards from one-hundred in her head. When she gets to forty-two, the door opens.

Taiyang leans against the doorframe, wearing only a pair of boxers. Summer's eyes rake downward before she can stop herself, touching on a set of scratches that start at his hip and wind around his side, a shiny red bitemark on his thigh, and finally following a bead of sweat trickling down the inside of his knee. She jerks her eyes up to meet his. It doesn't stop her from being able to smell sex and sweat and _them_ , blended together and making the ache between her legs worse.

"What's up?" He rumbles, shifting in a way that makes his biceps flex distractingly. He's not doing it on purpose, Summer tells himself. He's just a very attractive man, doing very attractive things.

A flicker of something behind him, and Summer can see Raven step up to Taiyang's side. Her hair floats around her shoulders in a coal-black wreck, her wine-red eyes dark. She has one of Taiyang's shirts on and nothing else, the edge of the shirt going down to cover just enough that Summer can stop herself from blushing.

"Summer?" Raven's voice makes the problem worse; it's always been smooth and a little deeper than most women, but now it winds down Summer's spine, silk and honey.

Raven reaches over to touch Taiyang, her fingers absently tracing almost the exact same path of the raised scratchmarks on Taiyang's side. Summer can imagine her nails digging in, head thrown back as Taiyang moves inside her--

"It's been hours," Summer blurts out, crossing her arms over her chest and steadfastly ignoring her hardening nipples.

They raise an eyebrow in almost perfect synch. She knows the desire in their eyes isn't for her, just something left over from their coupling, but she can't keep hold on her breath even so.

"So?" Taiyang asks, after a moment, shifting to rub at the back of his head. More biceps, and the flex of well-defined abs as he twists. God. They're going to be the death of her, and no one will even know what to write on her tombstone.

Raven wraps an arm around his waist, her fingers tucking into the waistband of his boxers. Summer can't help but glance at the way that uncovers the jut of Taiyang's hip, Raven's skin pale against Taiyang's all-over tan.

"So either let me in or cut it out," Summer says, cocking a hip. She doesn't manage to stop herself from blushing - she did _not_ mean to actually say that out loud - but she defiantly keeps eye contact, switching from Taiyang's sky blue to Raven's wine red, then back.

They exchange a glance. Summer figures that's about the end of it - it's not like they're just going to grab her and pull her into bed, right? - but Taiyang covers Raven's hand with his own, looking thoughtful. "Rae?"

Raven studies his face. She nods, then looks to Summer. Her eyes travel down Summer's body with a purpose that knocks the breath out of her lungs.

"I didn't--" Summer can't finish that. She meant it.

"Didn't you?" Raven murmurs.

She steps forward, drawing Summer's attention to the sway in her hips. She's so close that Summer can feel the heat from her body. The ache between her legs is unbearable, and Summer wants so badly, but she can hardly believe she's not dreaming. Raven's eyes hold a smoldering heat, and Summer wants to ignite it. Wants to burn in it.

"We can quit, if you want," Taiyang says, coming up behind Raven. He rests his chin on her shoulder, snakes his hand up under the shirt to rest on her stomach. Summer doesn't dare look down. She knows what she'd see, but doesn't know if she could handle seeing it. "If you didn't mean it."

"But Summer," Raven picks up, her hand coming up to wind into Taiyang's hair, "if you did...."

Summer's breath catches. Isn't this exactly what she thought about last night? What she _touched_ herself thinking about, slid fingers into herself and pretended they were Taiyang's, they were Raven's, that the fingers pulling at her nipples were a mouth breathing hot down onto her?

They're so damned attractive. Together, separately. Raven and her understated muscle and intensity, Taiyang's definition and presence. They contrast bronzed skin to porcelain, sky-blue to crimson, blunt desire and shrouded interest. She gave up not being in love with them a long time ago, but desire has always been easier to blunt, to ignore. Not this time.

"We've talked about it," Taiyang offers, tracing the shell of Raven's ear with his nose. "Turns out, part of the reason we took so long with each other was 'cause we were both thinking about you."

"What." Summer can't even make it a question, doesn't have enough energy to give it that kind of force. They what? "Tai..." She wants to pull away, give herself some space, but she can't make herself put distance between her and Raven's body. Between her and Taiyang's body. 

"If you're messing with me, I won't ever forgive you." Summer breathes more heavily than she should be, her eyes darting from Taiyang to Raven. Her hands ball into fists at her sides, clenched tight so she doesn't reach out and maybe make a mistake. Neither of them are cruel people, not to their friends, but she can't take the risk. "Not ever, Tai."

"Never," Taiyang says, unexpectedly fierce. He shakes his head, and god, she believes him. "I would never do that to you."

"Summer Rose," Raven murmurs, reaching out toward her. She moves slowly, giving Summer plenty of time to move away. Summer doesn't. She can't. Not if there's even a hope of this being real. "I've been a little bit in love with you ever since you saved me from an Ursa on Initiation Day."

Raven's hands come in to cup her face, and Summer closes her eyes. She can feel the sword callouses on Raven's fingers, rough against her skin even though the woman herself is gentle. It grounds her a little, makes it easier to accept what Raven is saying, what Taiyang is not saying but definitely implying.

"I thought you liked women," Taiyang admits. The back of one finger - and it has to be his, she knows where Raven's hands are - traces down the bridge of her nose. "So I let you be. Rae thought you liked men."

"Both," Summer whispers. It's easy, telling them this part. "I like both."

They shift closer. Raven's breasts brush against hers, her forearms resting on Summer's shoulders. Taiyang's hand moves upward, carding fingers through her hair. The throbbing between her legs hasn't stopped this entire time. She doesn't want it to.

"Say you want this," Taiyang murmurs. Summer's breath catches. "Come to bed with us."

Summer wants. Oh, god, she wants. She wants them to rip her apart, put her back together. Her head feels light, the rest of her feels heavy, and the only thing that feels real is where they're touching her, little points of light that keep her grounded. She can't get the words out. They stick in her throat, and she can't force them out even though she's stretched tight--

"Summer." Raven is so close, so close, just a breath away. Summer can smell her, feel her, she's so close her knees threaten to buckle and the wetness and heat between her legs threatens to overwhelm her. "Kiss me."

Summer surges forward, crashes her mouth into Raven's hard and messy. She swallows Raven's moan the way she's thought about for years, and she no longer cares if this is just a dream.

They twist, tilt, Taiyang guiding the three of them back into the bedroom. Summer barely notices him doing it. She's too caught up in learning Raven's mouth, their tongues touching again and again. She's dizzy, feather-light and magma-hot all at once. Raven sucks on her lower lip, her fingers twisting into Summer's hair. Their bodies press together tightly, Raven's thigh slipping between hers. Summer whimpers, her hands finding her way to Raven's back, then sliding lower to cup her ass.

"Yes, yes, yes," Summer mumbles against Raven's mouth, her words coming back to her in fragments of desire. "Yes, please, I want, I do--"

"God, Summer," Taiyang moans, moving to press against her back. He lifts her hair away from her neck, his lips coming down on her shoulder. He's all lean muscle, strong and solid. There's a telltale shape against the small of her back, and she grinds her hips back against him. "Tell us," Taiyang growls, his fingers fumbling at the laces to her corset. "Tell us what you want."

The corset slowly comes undone, but Raven steals whatever breath she might have gotten back from it. Summer pushes forward against Raven's leg, backward against Taiyang, her hands coming up and under Raven's shirt. Raven breaks their kiss long enough to yank it up and over her head, tossing it to the side without looking. Summer dares to cup one of her breasts, and gets a throaty purr in return.

"Both of you." Summer palms Raven's breast, fingers gently rolling one of her nipples. "I want you both-- I've wanted you both all along-- please, touch me--"

Taiyang gets her corset loosened enough to slip off, and Summer gladly twists out of it. Raven's clever fingers unhook the clasp of her bra in the next breath, and she's bare to the waist. The three of them come together again, Raven's smooth skin and Tai's broken up by scars, burns. They press hard on either side of her, and maybe she should feel suffocated, but the only thing stealing her breath is this, is them, this heat rising in her.

Summer turns to pull Taiyang's head down, pressing her lips to his. He's a little rougher, the scrape of stubble against her skin. She can taste something in his mouth that she doesn't quite understand for a moment, then it clicks and she realizes it's Raven. She's tasting Raven on his tongue. She moans and chases it down, tilting her hips to rock against him. He lets out a rumbling noise into her mouth. Her hand comes up to tangle in his short hair, and she arches into his hands on her back, her shoulders, her breasts.

Behind her, Raven traces a path from the base of Summer's neck down her spine. She touches her teeth to Summer's ribs, traces her tongue along the dip of her waist, breathes out hot against the small of her back. Her teeth sink into the curve of Summer's hip, and Summer cries out into Taiyang's mouth, lightning sparking across her skin. Raven's tongue soothes the bite, her fingers playing across Summer's thighs.

"She bites," Tai chuckles, dipping his head to kiss a path down Summer's throat. She has a witty comeback - or maybe just a dry one - forming, but Tai nibbles at the hinge of her jaw, and Summer loses the thread of it entirely. He makes a satisfied little sound and drags his tongue across the same spot, arm coming around her waist when her knees buckle.

Raven disappears from behind her, and Summer turns her head to watch. Her breath catches.

Raven lies back on the bed, light and shadows playing across her skin, catching the highlights in her hair and the dip between her collarbones. She splays herself out without a trace of self-consciousness, legs spread and forearms braced behind her. Gorgeous is the only word that sticks in Summer's mind; gorgeous from the determined jut of her jaw, to the dark patch of hair between her legs, to the strong curve of her calves. Even in her deepest, most defined fantasies, Summer couldn't come close to the reality.

"Go get the girl," Tai whispers in her ear, patting her ass to push her forward.

Summer catches his hand, lifting it to kiss the palm. He smiles, squeezing her fingers, before nodding toward Raven. He, too, is so gorgeous, open here like he doesn't let himself be out in the world. Her heart swells, and for the first time Summer just lets herself be young and in love.

She turns to Raven, stepping toward the bed. Raven reaches out, hand outstretched. Summer takes her hand, and Raven pulls her onto the bed, Summer fitting easily between her legs. Raven kisses her slowly, languidly, cupping her breasts. Summer explores Raven's hips, her belly, her collarbones, rolling her body into Raven's touch.

The bed dips beside them. Summer turns to look, only for Raven's fingers to catch her chin. Raven tilts her head back toward the woman underneath her, raising a chiding eyebrow. Summer huffs out a laugh, dipping her head to kiss Raven again. Message received.

Raven peels off her stockings, unzips the back of her skirt. Summer wriggles out of her clothes, eager to feel Raven closer, to have hands on her skin. Then Raven's fingers brush the soaked fabric of her panties, and Summer's breath sticks in her throat, a shudder going through her.

Raven stills. She pulls back, searching Summer's eyes. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. Concern overtakes desire, and her other hand comes up to cup Summer's cheek. "Summer... you've done this before, haven't you?"

Summer shakes her head.

"Not with a woman, or not at all?"

Summer blows air out through her cheeks. "Not ever. With anybody."

Raven's eyes flick to the side, and Summer can imagine the look on Tai's face. She bristles, tapping the center of Raven's chest to get her attention.

"Don't you dare," Summer tells her, using the tone she reserves for when one of her teammates is being overprotective and stupid about it. "Don't you dare, either of you. I know what I want."

Summer is the shortest, the smallest, the quietest around strangers. She knows her team means well, but they forget that she kneecapped Ironwood in the Vytal Festival finals, the shortest bout in the history of the event. They forget that she came from nothing and nowhere, streets where she had to fight to survive. Sometimes she has to remind them of that, remind them that her size and her silence don't mean she can't make her own decisions.

Raven's eyes flick between hers. Her hand curls around the back of Summer's neck. She rubs her fingers against Summer's core again, this time with more purpose. Summer bows her head, the hair on her arms standing up.

"Show me," Raven demands.

Summer gladly takes up the challenge. She brushes Raven's hair off to the side, licks her way down Raven's neck to her shoulders. She rolls her stomach against the heat between Raven's legs, not entirely sure what she's doing, but knowing she's right when Raven moans and moves against her. Tai's rumbled moan harmonizes, and Summer pushes harder into Raven. She traces her thumb over Raven's nipple, then dips her head to take it into her mouth. She can taste salt sweat on Raven's skin, feel her nipple harden against her tongue. Raven's hips rock upward, wetness smearing over Summer's stomach.

Taiyang's fingers trace the edge of her panties, hooking into the fabric to press against her skin. Summer looks to him, shivering at the want in his dark eyes. She nods, and he shifts up onto his knees, tugging down her last piece of clothing. She moves to let him pull them off of her legs, kissing him when they're gone.

Raven's nails press into her ass warningly, and Summer turns back to her, raising an eyebrow. Raven flicks her eyes downward, drawing Summer's attention to her core. Summer snorts, shifting so she can wedge a hand between them.

Her hand trails down Raven's stomach, dips further still. She closes her eyes when her fingers find wetness. She doesn't know what she's doing, sliding around without finding purchase, trying to find somewhere that's good for Raven. Frustration taps at the edge of her thoughts; she's only ever done this to herself, and Raven isn't quite the same.

"Want a hand?" Tai moves to press himself against Raven's side, his right hand joining Summer's left.

Raven gives him an unamused look that fails to stop him from kissing her, and Summer watches her soften into the kiss. Tai's hand guides Summer's, bringing her to a place that makes Raven hiss out a breath against Tai's lips. Summer rubs her thumb against it experimentally, and Raven's back arches.

"There's a bit you have to find," Tai murmurs, stealing another kiss from Raven. "Little bundle of--" Raven stops moving entirely, and Tai grins against her lips. "Right there, you found it. Be gentle unless you want her drawing blood."

Summer slides her finger against that spot, soft like Tai suggested. Raven writhes underneath her, panting and groaning into Tai's mouth, fingers digging into Summer's skin. She's still slippery, so wet Summer can hardly believe it, but she keeps at it, watching the play of muscle in Raven's stomach, her chest, her neck.

Raven stiffens, body tensing. Her mouth forms an 'O' against Taiyang's. She hangs there in the moment, impossibly beautiful, then relaxes, panting. Summer pulls her hand back, marvelling at the wetness streaking all the way down to her wrist.

Tai's hand tugs at hers, and Summer blinks down at him.

He grins, shifting a little to the side, away from Raven. Raven cracks open an eye, then shuts it, still catching her breath. Tai pulls on Summer's hand again, and Summer lets him move her so she's got her thighs framing his.

"We can stop now, if you want," he says, his palms smoothing over her belly, tracing her hips. "I can take care of me if Rae doesn't feel up to it."

Raven makes a disgruntled sound, but neither opens her eyes nor moves, so Summer knows she doesn't really mean it.

Tai laughs, his fingers skating up along her ribcage. He's gorgeous now as always, flushed from face down to where his cock lies against his belly. She trails her eyes back upward, from six-pack abs to defined pectorals to the sky blue of his eyes. She moves forward, until her wetness comes up against the base of his cock. She sighs, shifting against him. She managed to ignore the ache between her legs when she was touching Raven, but it hasn't stopped, hasn't dimmed.

"I don't want to stop," Summer whispers, reaching down to rest her hands on his stomach.

He gives her a lazy grin, then points his chin toward the bedside table. She leans over to grab a condom, ripping the package open with her teeth. She knows how to use one of these in theory. She wraps fingers around his cock, nudging it upright so she can roll the condom down onto him. He watches her with hungry eyes, hands settling on her hips. 

She gets it completely unrolled, lifting herself up. He helps her line herself up, and she sinks down onto him.

There's a stretch, almost painful, and she stops, breathes through it. Tai's fingers draw patterns on her skin. She adjusts, and takes him deeper. Slowly, slowly, she settles down until their hips are flush. He's a thick, hot weight inside her, and she finds that she likes the stretch. She flexes around him, and laughs breathlessly when he groans.

This, too, is new, but with a little guidance from Tai, she finds a rhythm. Her hips tilt forward, then back, sliding him in and out of her. His hands wander over her sides, her back, coming up to cup her breasts. She throws her head back, trying not to dig her nails into his stomach. It's good, so good, feeling him like this. Feeling him this close. He moves with her, pushing up when she comes down, his breathing growing heavier.

Summer squeezes around him again, picking up the pace. His eyes flutter shut. She trails her fingers across his abdomen, snapping her hips forward. He chokes out a noise, his back arching. She can feel him explode inside her, feel him twitch and pulse, and she slides to a halt. He pants, chest heaving and tendrils of sweat snaking down his skin.

Summer stays in place until she can feel him start to soften, then moves back, gently pulling off the condom. He shudders, and she ties it off. She leans over to the side to drop it into the wastebasket. On her way up, she catches Raven's eyes.

She's been watching the entire time, Summer can tell. There's nothing lethargic in her eyes now, and her hand slides up Summer's thigh. Summer shivers. Raven pounces.

Summer finds herself on her back, Raven on top of her, kissing her like she'll die if she doesn't. Their bodies slide together, hot and sweat-slick. Raven's thigh pushes between her legs, and Summer cries out. She's so close. Between touching Raven and riding Taiyang, she feels like she could explode at any second. Raven overwhelms her, lips and teeth and tongue on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. A hand slips between her legs, cupping her, and Summer digs nails into Raven's back. Raven keeps her hand right where it is, biting her way down Summer's ribcage. Her teeth sink into Summer's hip, the inside of her thigh. Then her mouth replaces her hand and oh, god--

It's almost embarassing how quickly she comes once Raven's tongue touches her. In her defense, she's been listening to them _fuck_ for days, and there are only so many times she can touch herself in a day without tipping Qrow off. The edges of her vision black out, and she knows she calls something out, but can't for the life of her remember what it is.

She thinks that's the end of it, but Raven dips down, and pushes her tongue inside. Summer squeaks. Raven lifts her head, red eyes questioning, and Summer pushes her right back down. She wants more and won't pretend she doesn't. Raven's tongue slides back inside her, and Summer sighs, relaxing into the bed.

Raven takes her time, sliding her hands under Summer's ass and stroking her tongue slowly in and out. Chills shudder through her body, less intense than before. She cards her fingers through Raven's hair, floating in a dreamy haze of lust and pleasure. Raven hums, adjusting to get more comfortable.

Summer's second orgasm breaks far gentler than the first. She exhales, just enjoying feeling Raven like this.

"Can I help you?" Raven asks pointedly.

Summer looks down to see Taiyang propped up on an elbow, watching them. He grins, shaking his head. "Just enjoying the show." Tai reaches out, tracing Raven's cheekbone. "Give me a taste?"

Raven sits halfway up, leaning over Summer's leg. Summer watches them kiss, a twinge of arousal curling at her belly again. Suddenly, she understands how they can spend hours in bed together.

"How are you doing, pretty girl?" Tai asks her, when he and Raven break apart. Summer feels herself flushing. She's had both of them inside her, but somehow that's what gets her.

Raven settles between her legs, head pillowed on her thigh. She stays silent, but the same question lingers in her eyes.

"I'm good," Summer says, the husk in her voice surprising her.

"Good," Tai yawns, "'cause it feels like naptime."

Raven climbs up until she's on one side of Summer, legs tangled together, and Tai throws an arm over Summer's stomach. Some faint part of Summer argues that there's something wrong here, but she can barely hear it. They're warm, she's sleepy, and she feels safe.

Summer drifts away.

[*]

When she wakes, it's to the unshakeable certainty that she has made a huge mistake.

She just had sex with her two best friends. Everyone consented, she knows that. But she's watched too many times as impulsive stuff like this ruined friendships at Beacon, let alone relationships, and she can't believe she let herself do this. She loves them but it's no excuse, there _is_ no excuse for what she's done.

On one side, Raven lies sprawled out across the bed, her shin touching Summer's. She's facing away from her, her hair in a mess across her neck and back. On the other side, Taiyang has Summer pulled into his side, his arm close around her waist. She has a leg thrown over his, and she carefully pulls it back.

It's harder to get out of his hold without waking him, but she manages. She slides down the bed, stilling every time one of them stirs. Summer manages to get to the end of the bed without waking either of them up, and starts hunting for her clothing.

"Summer."

Damn. That's Raven, voice slurred with sleep. Summer freezes.

"Summer, what...?" She hears shifting, then a pause. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving?" Summer tries. She's only found one of her stockings so far, not nearly enough to creep down the hallway to the room she's been sharing with Qrow.

Silence. Summer finds her bra.

"I thought you said you were fine."

Dammit. Summer knows that tone, and she turns to find Raven, sure enough, looking at her like a wary animal. Summer hasn't seen that look on her since she first started reaching out, insisting they could be friends as well as teammates.

"I was. I am. I just... don't want to mess things up for you guys." Summer swallows.

Raven stares at her with another look Summer thought she had seen the last one. This one, though, is 'are you actually serious right now?', and Summer has no idea why she's earned it.

"Tai," Raven says, shoving at one of his shoulders. He mumbles something in his sleep, and Raven shoves him harder. " _Tai_."

He blinks awake, bleary. "Rae?"

"Summer's being self-sacrificing again." Raven says, disapproving.

Summer opens her mouth to say that it's not like that, she just doesn't want to damage or god forbid break their relationship. But Tai groans before she can, sitting up.

"Again?" He lifts a hand, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "I thought we broke that habit."

"According to _Summer_ ," Raven drawls, "earlier could have messed things up for you and me."

Tai shakes his head, alertness entering his gaze. "What?"

Raven just stares Summer down. Taiyang adds his confusion to Raven's disapproval.

Summer feels more exposed now than she did when she was actually having sex with them. "I... really liked earlier, but you guys seem happy and I don't want to mess that up."

"Do you not want us?" Taiyang asks, hurt threading into his confusion.

Summer shakes her head. "No! God, I do. I just shouldn't."

"Why not?" Raven asks.

Summer doesn't know what to say to that. The reasons should be obvious. They're together, not with her. She wants them both, but more than that, she wants them to be happy. And they're happy together, she thinks.

"Summer," Tai says, scooting to throw his legs over the side of the bed, "I told you earlier: we almost didn't end up together because we both wanted _you_. We haven't really talked about it but..." He looks to Raven, who meets his eyes with a nod. "If you want us, we want you."

"I--" Summer's stuck. "B-Both of you? With me? And each other?"

"Yes." Raven's eyes bore into her.

Summer's brain stops. It goes from perfectly functional to broken, refusing to work. The three of them? She knows that it's possible, in theory. One of the upperclassmen teams was all together, she knows. But that's... she hadn't thought to apply it here. Hadn't dared to hope they'd want that, or that the three of them were capable of it.

"Come here," Raven commands her.

Summer steps closer. Raven slides to the edge of the bed, reaching out. She pulls Summer in, so she's standing between Raven's legs.

"I don't tell girls I love them to get them into bed," Raven says. She's sharp, but that's the way she covers pain.

Summer knows that's true. Raven's never needed to lie to anyone to have sex with them. She's beautiful, and people are drawn to her reserve, her stoicism. The only time she hasn't gotten who she wanted has been Summer, apparently, and if she'd breathed a word Summer would have been hers.

And... Raven is honest about her emotions, when she talks about them at all. If she says she likes someone, she does. If she says she dislikes them, she does. So if she says she loves Summer, she must.

"I've been in love with both of you for years," Summer says, reaching out to take Tai's hand. "I thought there was something wrong with me."

"Only if there's something wrong with us, too," Taiyang says softly.

Tai's more guarded about his emotions, but he doesn't lie about them, either. A cautious flame flares to life in Summer's chest. When Tai draws her in for a kiss, she goes willingly. Raven claims her mouth after that, hands beginning to explore again, and Summer lets them pull her back into bed.

[*]

Qrow looks despondent when Summer finally makes her way downstairs, staring moodily into his coffee.

He raises his head, and the look he gives her could strip paint. "You had one job, Summer. Don't make me listen to you and Tai bang my sister. One. Job."

She grins, walking around the table to drop an obnoxious kiss to his temple. "I told you it was going to get louder."

He groans, head coming down to bang against the table again.

Summer starts in on dinner, feeling lighter than she has in years.


End file.
